


everything slows down my 24

by orphan_account



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Gen, basically awsten hurts his hand, but also could just be good wholesome cute friends, could be gawsten, geoff takes him to the hospital, lowkey gawsten though, super wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: super cute tbh just some hella good boys bein dudes. could be interpreted as gawsten but it's subtle.tw// mentioned blood, because awsten trips up and dislocates his hand.stay safe kiddos





	everything slows down my 24

5am.  
Geoff Wiginton's house.

 

Geoff couldn't sleep.

It was early morning now, and he had been sat on the couch in his living room for too long, scrolling through social media or playing some crappy video game on mute so that it wouldn't wake up his roommate. The TV was the only light in the room, and it was completely silent.

 

He was just about to doze off, eyes heavy and drooping when there was a sharp knock at the door.   
_Who in the everloving fuck is knocking on my door at 5am? What the hell are they doing here?_   He thought.

 

He let his mind fall blank again, and squeezed his eyes tight shut.

"Are you in there? Geoff?" called a muffled voice from the door.

 _Goddamn it, they're gonna wake up Otto_ ,  
He got up the from the couch, rubbed his eyes and plodded to the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Awsten. Do you know what time it is? You're not supposed to be here till this evening," he complained, seeing his band's lead singer standing at the door.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I just needed-"

"Holy shit are you okay?!" cried Geoff, noticing blood seeping from Awsten's hand.

"Uh, yeah I think I'm okay. I just tripped on the way to the hotel. I didn't know what to do, or where to go. I think I might have dislocated my wrist, but I didn't want to go to the hospital alone, and well, yeah I'm a stalker, I know but I saw you were active on Instagram and I thought you were awake. I'm sorry if I woke you up though." the boy blurted out.

"No, I was awake, don't worry. You should come in, I'll clean up your hand, then we should go to the hospital if it's dislocated,"

Awsten stepped through the doorway into the house.  
  


 

 

"Okay, this will probably sting a bit," Geoff said, holding a cloth soaked in some kind of liquid.

"Alright. I'm ready."

Pain surged through Awsten's hand, and he clenched his jaw and pulled his hand away, trying desperately not to cry out.

"I just need to wake Otto up and say where I'm going, then I can drive you to the hospital," Geoff said, ruffling the younger boy's bright hair.

"Okay, I guess I'll survive a few minutes."

Awsten watched him hurry upstairs. If he had dislocated his hand, he wouldn't be able to play guitar or keyboard until it was properly healed up. They had finished all the recordings for their album and wouldn't be touring for a long time yet, but it was still a shame. He hoped Geoff wasn't upset that he'd barged in on him so early, demanding to be taken care of. He didn't want to be a burden.

 _Great,_  he thought.

 

Geoff's footstep's were loud and rushed.  
"You alright?" he said, noticing his friend's eye's brimming over with tears.

"I'm sorry. I could have gone to the hospital myself, or taken an uber, or at least waited until a bit later."

"Don't worry, I couldn't sleep anyway. And besides, I would much, much rather take you to the hospital then you go yourself and be miserable, or even get your hand infected."

Awsten stared down at his lap and blushed a little. "Thanks man,"

"No problem."


End file.
